1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manually powered vehicle, such as a child""s ride-on toy. More particularly, the present invention concerns a vehicle wherein a rocking, or up-and-down motion, of the rider is mechanically translated into a force for propelling the ride-on vehicle.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Children""s ride-on toys, which translate a rocking, or up-and-down motion, of the child into a force for propelling the ride-on toy are generally known in the existing arts. However, the ride-on toys of the background art suffer drawbacks.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 222,861 discloses a manually powered children""s ride-on horse. FIGS. 9 and 10 depict the conventional ride-on horse. A child sits on a saddle (G) connected to a frame (F). The frame (F) is moveable relative to a chassis (A). The frame (F) is connected to a conventional pedal sprocket (D). A child""s rocking motion is translated, via the moveable frame (F), to the sprocket (D), and causes the sprocket (D) to rotate. Therefore, the frame (F) must completely turn the sprocket (D) round and round, in order to drive the ride-on toy.
The conventional structure of FIGS. 9 and 10 works adequately, so long as the toy is driven on a flat surface and a sufficient speed is maintained in the forward progress of the ride-on toy. However, at slower speeds, such as when starting off, or when trying to climb a slope, it is often very difficult for a child to power the ride-on toy to make the ride-on toy move in the forward direction. Under these circumstances, stalls often occur, and the child needs a push to get the vehicle moving.
The stalls occur when the cranks (E) attaching the frame (F) to the sprocket (D) are at, or near, the twelve o""clock and six o""clock positions, as the sprocket (D) rotates. When the cranks (E) are so positioned, the forces applied by the frame (F) have little or no component values, which tend to cause a rotation of the sprocket (D). When stalls occur, the child or a supervising adult needs to push the ride-on toy for a short distance in order to move the cranks (E) off of the twelve o""clock and/or six o""clock positions.
Stalls can also occur when the ride-on toy is first mounted for riding. In the unfortunate event that the ride-on toy happens to have its cranks (E) initially located at the twelve and six o""clock positions, the child will be unable to start the ride-on toy""s forward progress by rocking the saddle (G), and must manually push the ride-on toy a short distance before rocking movement will power the ride-on toy to move. Stalling is an annoyance and inconvenience to the child or supervising adult. In fact, the annoyance can take the fin out of riding the ride-on toy, and make the toy undesirable to the child.
A second drawback of the rocking ride-on toys of the conventional arts is that steering often occurs at the front wheels. Front wheel steering of a rocking type ride-on toy can lead to dangerous circumstances. Since the child, is repeating a pattern of shifting their weight down onto the front axle, and then immediately pulling up on the front axle, the front axle is unstable. Traction, and hence steering, is affected and can be erratic, leading to the child driving the ride-on toy into obstacles. Front steering can also lead to a tip-over and injury to the child, if the front wheels are cut or turned to sharply. A tip-over is especially likely if only a single front steerable wheel is provided, as illustrated in FIGS. 9 and 10.
A third drawback of many of the rocking ride-on toys of the background art is the provision of four wheels. Four wheels, while providing added stability, increase the overall size of the ride-on toy, and thereby limit the areas in which the ride-on toy can be driven. Further, four wheels relative to three wheels increase the rolling resistant and weight of the ride-on toy, thus requiring additional power to drive the toy. This limits the class of children who are physically able to enjoy the ride-on toy.
It is therefore an object of the present invention, to provide a ride-on vehicle which is resistant to stalling at slow speeds; is resistant to stalling when initially starting out; is stable in its steering; and is designed to have a reduced rolling resistance.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a ride-on vehicle that is logical in design, and thereby easy and economical to manufacture, maintain, and repair.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.